Shattered Mirrors
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: When a fragile world is once again threatened by forces long thought vanquished, it is time for a new champion to take on the name Kamen Rider. Now she has to fight before the ever looming threat of the Mirror War becomes a reality once more.


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Innerpeace_

A girl jumped across the rooftops of several buildings with seeming ease. As she landed on the roof of a resturant she looked out at the crowd of people filling the street, none seeming to have noticed her. Giving an exhausted smile she brushed a strand of damp brown hair out of her face. Taking a look at her surroundings, relieved to find no security drones coming after her, she plopped down on a raised part of the roof.

Taking a minute to get her breathing under control, she pulled a satchel around to her front and opened it. Inside were several envelopes and packages, each possibly holding dubious contents. Pushing aside a cylindrical container she grabbed a clipboard and pulled it out.

Flipping through several sheets she stopped when she found the name she needed. Slowly the girl traced her finger along the document, making sure everything was correct. Finishing this, her gaze dropped to the bottom of the page, to the delivery request line.

Finding the item's number she again turned her attention to the satchel, quickly beginning to rummage through it.

"Aha! There you are."

Grabbing the desired package she pulled it out of the pile. Lifting it she raised an eyebrow at the cylinder she pulled out. It resembled a can, but there were bright blue lines etched onto its silver surface. Turning it over she spotted a hinge that was set into the cylinder, and as she did she heard what she related to coins shifting.

"Hm, coin collector? Well I don't see why they would need the fancy container."

Ignoring her own question she shoved the clipboard back into her satchel and stood up. Making her way to the edge of the roof she looked down to the street. After making sure there were no people under her, she gripped the ledge in front of her and easily vaulted over it.

* * *

 **Episode (01): Luminous! A Rider is Born!**

* * *

The girl hummed to herself as she pushed coins into a vending machine. Following the completion of her rounds, the girl stopped at a park. She was only going to relax a bit before heading back, but the discovery of a vending machine diverted her attention.

When the machine accepted her money she scanned the rows of soft drinks. Eying an orange can in particular she quickly pushed the button. The machine dispensed her drink and the girl chirped happily, it was the last one.

Pulling her drink out she made her way to a bench she popped open the can and quickly gulped down its contents. When half the can was drained the girl dropped her hand and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Oh Kujaku Burst, whatever would I do without you? Really sucks that you're so popular though, can never really get a can when I want it."

Looking down to the stylized peacock on the can the girl sighed. Sure she could just drink either the Taka or Batta flavors, but orange was her favorite. She wanted to blame her adoptive father on her addiction, but she really couldn't. She liked the drink too much, and rarely did she get to feed that addiction, so it really wasn't like it was impeding her work.

Although she protected the case in her personal office fridge rather ferociously.

Taking another drink, something near the girl started playing music. Putting the can down the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a cobalt phone. Letting the ringtone play for a bit longer she finally flipped the device open when her favorite part ended. Pushing the call button she put the phone to her ear and smiled.

"You have just contacted the Girouette Transporter service. We deliver even the illegal stufff our competition is afraid to! This is Aile, how may I be your Transporter today?"

There was a bemused sigh on the other end of the line, which caused Aile to smile. After a short pause the caller began to speak.

 _'Is that really how you explain my business to our customers?'_

"Well Giro, just like the blue vest and beige shorts, the introduction is company policy."

 _'Hehe, I taught you well. So Aile, finish your route yet?'_

"Yep, and security didn't even spot me this time!"

There was a pause, Aile could almost hear the smile on her boss' face. There was a shuffling of papers before he resumed speaking.

 _'You know, they wouldn't go after you if you didn't run on the roofs.'_

"Fastest way to get place to place."

 _'Okay okay, now down to business. Aile, I know you just finished, but I need you to do something for me.'_

"Sure, but you owe me for working overtime."

 _'Yes, I'll make sure there are two new cases of Kujaku Burst in your fridge if you do this right.'_

At the prospect of having more of her favorite treat Aile perked up. Looking at the can in her hand she turned it over as she pretended to think it over.

"Okay, it's a deal. Now, what is it you want me to deliver?"

 _'Well actually Aile, I don't need you to deliver a package. I need you to go pick it up and bring it here.'_

The shift in Giro's tone didn't go unnoticed, but Aile stayed quiet as she heard more papers being shuffled around.

 _'The client is waiting near the Area A excavation site. Meet up with her and assist her however you can.'_

"Alrighty, it may be hard to get to the site, but I could probably sneak aboard a SMAT. I'll see what I can do."

There was another chuckle as Aile picked up her can, standing up from the bench she began moving towards a trashcan.

 _'Just one last question, were you waiting for your ringtone to end before you picked up?'_

"Hey, _Crime in the City_ is a good song."

Aile smiled when she heard Giro sigh, the man probably had a silly grin on his face. She then quickly downed the rest of the can's contents as he began speaking again.

 _'Be careful.'_

"Always."

Aile then dropped her hand and closed the phone when she heard the click. Pocketing the device she quickly tossed the can into the trash and hurried. She recalled that there was indeed a SMAT scheduled for the forest, and that she would need to hurry if she was going to make it.

* * *

 _Area-A: Ruin Excavation Site_

A girl, in a lab coat that seemed a tad too large for her, stood looking over the construction that was going on below. Several large machines and workers busily moved about the area, none seeming to have noticed her. Lifting her arm she pushed the coat's sleeve back to read her watch.

"It's almost time for Giro's Transporter to arrive. Let's hope they can be trusted."

Dropping her arm she bent down and picked up a large black metallic briefcase. Turning away from the workers she began making her way to the rendezvous point.

As she entered the trees she didn't seem to notice a mechanical bird watching with empty red eyes.

* * *

Unsticking herself from the undercarriage of the vehicle Aile flopped to the ground. Groaning she rolled out from under the SMAT and slowly stood, popping her joints as she did. Moving away from the vehicle she turned her head back to glare at the SMAT.

"Just had to pass through that security point didn't you? Couldn't just ride on top could I?"

Aile continued to mutter to herself as she moved further into the area, careful to avoid any security patrols she spotted. She didn't know why the military seemed to be involved with a dig, it honestly didn't make any sense.

Sure the ruins had been discovered a few months back, and there were the usual precautions. No one could know when a bunch of ruins could hold dangerous machines or creatures from before the Mirror War. Yet, military protection this long after discovery seemed off, and she wasn't the only one who thought that.

She pretended not to notice that Giro took extra intrest in that section of the morning paper.

Pulling out her phone Aile quickly checked the time, she was where she was instructed to be. When a patrol started moving her direction the girl quickly hid in the alley between two of the temporary buildings. Putting her phone away, as to not draw attention with the light, she examined the people moving around the depot. There was nothing except soldiers and construction Mechaniloids.

Aile then sighed when she realized one thing; Giro didn't tell her who the client was. Lightly bumping her head into the wall she cursed under her breath. Why didn't she think to ask him? That was the most forgetful thing she'd ever done on a job.

As she was about to hit the wall again, Aile felt a gloved hand grab her own. Jumping slightly she spun around, expecting to see an officer, instead she met the gaze of a girl in a lab coat. She looked out of breath and sweaty, perhaps she had a run in with a patrol? Before Aile could ask if the girl was okay, she was cut off by the girl suddenly pushing into her.

"Your uniform. Are you the Transporter Giro sent?"

The girl's voice was quiet and tired, Aile almost didn't hear her, but she quickly smiled and nodded.

"Yep, my name is Aile, I'll be your Transporter this evening!"

The girl flinched at the volume of Aile's voice, and quickly put a finger to her lips. She then looked behind her, Aile also looked in the direction, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. When the girl seemed satisfied that no one heard them she turned back to Aile.

"I need you to get me out of here. Now."

That caused Aile to stop, what did she just say? Giro had simply told her to grab a package and take it back to the office. Looking the girl in the eyes she could tell she was serious about what she had said. Aile simply shook her head as she sighed.

"Listen, I'm only here for-"

Several screams and explosions filled the air, cutting the Transporter off. The two girls quickly spun around to see several of the construction workers running for their lives. Aile's eyes narrowed as she watched several soldiers run in the direction of the explosions. She then took a step forward, but she felt a tug on her hand. Turning around she saw the girl giving her a puzzled look.

"What are you doing? We need to get away from here!"

"You go" Aile said letting go of the girl's hand; "I can't let anyone get hurt."

Before the girl could question her decision, Aile had already run off. Gritting her teeth the girl shook her head. Turning she looked down to the briefcase, and a surprised expression replaced her annoyed one. As an idea began to form she quickly picked up the briefcase and began running after Aile.

"Sis, I hope I don't regret this."

* * *

Aile hurried past the panicking workers as another explosion tore through the area. Parts of buildings came down around the people, she was stopped by a section of a crane crashed into a building near her. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the warped metal around the crane's base.

"Why does it look like something tore that off?"

"Because it was Human."

Aile jumped at the voice, quickly spinning to face the speaker she felt a chill run down her spine. Standing before her were four humanoid forms, each seemingly constructed out of metal. The one in the front was clad in green bird-like armor, two large folded blades rested along his arms like wings. His face seemed like the mixture of a dragon and a bird, his piercing gaze watching her.

The second looked feminine in design, and she was covered in ocean blue armor. Two large clawed arms hung from her back, Aile noted that they resembled jaws. The figure watched her with a masked white face with large red eyes.

The third, was one who was wreathed in flames. The armor that clad him was a mixture of firey tones. The armor around his arms and legs was thicker, each limb ending in several large claws. His lion-esque face seemed contemplative, but it was easy to see that he was hiding something.

Behind the rest was the fourth, who seemed cloaked in purple shadows. His arms resembled shields, with large mechanical hands resting on the ground. There were seams in the shields, telling Aile that they hid something. His posture and his masked face made her think of a trickster.

Taking a step back Aile raised her fists, even though she could see they were shaking. However, a flash of an old memory caused her to calm herself. She gritted her teeth as she stared at the four, something urging her to stand her ground.

"You're the ones responsible for this I presume?"

The four didn't respond, they simply stood there eyeing the girl, as if waiting for something. Aile was about to ask why they were just watching her, but she was cut off by the sound of metal scraping against metal. She looked past the four as they turned towards the noise. Behind them were several workers, some attempting to help some that were stuck in the rubble. With a noise almost resembling a snort the green figure raised his arm.

Few of the workers seemed to notice the four, and began backing away as the blades on the green one's arms began to glow.

"Oh no you don't!"

Aile quickly rushed towards the green one, when she was close she jumped into the air. However, as she was about to land on him, she was grabbed by the jaw like arms of the blue one. The blue one giggled and easily tossed the girl back, causing her to skid across the ground and slam into a building.

"Wait your turn Human, we'll get back to you in a moment."

Gritting her teeth Aile attempted to move, but her body didn't seem to want to listen to her. All she could do is watch as the green figure dropped his arm, launching several large violet crescents at the workers. Explosions and shouts filled the air as the workers were struck down. Anger flooding her, Aile made to push off from the wall, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Turning she saw the girl from before, Aile started to speak, but the girl cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"No, if you try anything now you'll get killed."

"But, I can't just not do anything!"

"Oh, I didn't say you weren't going to be allowed to help. But you need to trust me first."

Aile didn't respond as the girl pulled the briefcase out from behind her. She quickly typed a combination and there was a low hiss as the lock popped open. The girl then quickly opened the briefcase, revealing its contents to Aile.

There was a cobalt colored hexagon like shaped device that had a white mask protruding from its center, a red gem sitting above the face. Next to it was a small switch looking device that had a stylized X on the key. The girl quickly pulled out the device and turned to Aile with an expression that she couldn't place.

"Now before I do this, are you sure you don't want to run?"

"Not if I can help."

"Well, it was worth the shot."

Then without another word the girl placed the device on Aile's waist. There was a click and a metallic belt materialized and wrapped around the girl's waist, it then locked in place, tightening itself enough that Aile winced. Aile's eyes widened as she felt static begin pricking her skin through her shirt. The girl then took the switch and easily slotted it into place beside the mask.

"What is this?"

"You wanted to help, I just gave you the means to do so. When you want to activate the device just turn the switch like a key and say ' _Henshin'_ as loudly as you can."

The girl then pushed on Aile's shoulder, seemingly attempting to make her move. Aile quietly complied as she forced herself to stand, her body still aching from the launch. When she was standing Aile turned to the girl with a smile.

"Thank you..."

"Prairie."

"Okay, Prairie, now you need to get away from here. I don't want you getting hurt."

With that Aile began to quickly make her way back to the four, but despite her words Prairie didn't move. She simply slid behind a part of the wall that still gave her a good view of the soon to be battlefield.

She needed the information after all.

* * *

Aile gritted her teeth as she neared the four, who were still attacking the workers. Planting her feet she felt herself smile as she called out to them.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop hurting them!"

The green one of the four, who Aile was starting to think was the leader, slowly lowered his arm and turned towards her. His eyes began glowing as the other three turned towards her as well. There was a quick movement and the green figure's blade extended.

"You really are foolish Human."

Aile's smile only grew, but she knew that she was nervous, for she didn't know what the device would do. Yet, despite this, she slowly placed her hand on the switch. The leader then began raising his hand once more, and she decided now was the time to act.

"HENSHIN!"

With a quick flick of the wrist the switch turned and there was an audile _thunk._ The mask on the front of the device split open, revealing a glowing X underneath. A blue light engulfed the area as a mix of violins and rock music filled the air. Lines of light formed the outlines of armor before it materialized. A helmet locked around Aile's head, and with a hiss, two green colored eyes began to glow.

 _ **Lumine Infinitus! Let my potential shine brighter!**_

The four took a step back as the light and music faded. Aile simply blinked as she lifted her hands, which were now covered in armor. There was a power coursing through the armor, and it made Aile feel tingly. She turned back to where Prairie was hiding, tilting her head when she saw the girl smiling at her.

"Uh, what was that little musical number for?"

"Don't worry about it, just fight! The Lumine System will assist you!"

Still confused, but slightly more motivated, Aile returned her attention to the four, getting into her best fighting stance as she glared at them. The leader watched her and seemed to scoff as he lowered his arm.

"A Rider? How long has it been that we've seen one?"

"The Mirror War perhaps? It has been too long since we were last active."

The leader then nodded as he turned towards the purple figure, who seemed ready to burst out laughing.

"Purpril, create an Irregular, we don't have time to play with this Human."

Purpril nodded as he lifted his arms, turning towards the crane he chuckled. His hands then split open as several wires fired out. Aile watched as the wires hooked into the crane, which seemed to glow with purple energy as the cables retracted.

"It's done Hivolt."

"Good then retreat for now, we need to find a place to charge ourselves."

There was a collective confirmation amongst the group, three of the figures then started glowing white. Aile, realizing what was happening, began running towards Hivolt. Hivolt slowly turned his head towards the Rider as his body began glowing as well.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me!"

When Aile was almost in grabbing distance of the machine, a large object crashed down between them. She was knocked back as a cloud of dirt filled the air, she could hear Hivolt begin to laugh as she regained her footing.

"Rather reckless Human. Your death is an inevitability, why rush into it?"

There was a popping sound, informing Aile that Hivolt had left, his laughter still echoing throughout the area. There was a movement in the dust cloud, and as the dust began to settle Aile raised her fists once more.

From the center of the cloud rose a massive purple construct. The machine unfurled itself enough to reveal a large serpentine head glaring at her with glowing red eyes. Aile, without much thought, began running towards the machine. The snake lifted its head as its jaw unhinged, as Aile got within range the snake lunged, Aile then threw her punch.

The two attacks collided, Aile was knocked into the air as the snake flinched back. The girl landed on the ground and rolled, her gauntlet sparking with a large gouge taken out of it. Quickly picking herself up she turned back to the snake, the machine raised itself to its full height and began hissing.

It didn't seem to have comprehended how something so small could have hurt it. Aile smiled at this, noticing one of the snake's fangs was bent and cracked. The snake shook its head and, without any warning, lunged at the girl. Aile attempted to move out of the way, but the snake still managed to slam into her. The girl was again sent flying, this time ending up through a wall. The snake growled as it turned towards the building.

"Suggestion! Use the Finisher!"

Aile shook her head as she pulled herself out of the wall. She looked towards Prairie and shrugged as the snake began to lift itself again.

"And how do I do that?"

"Close the mask on the Driver and hit the gem! It's not that hard Aile!"

Sighing Aile did as she was told and put her hands to the mask halves. She quickly closed the mask and raised an eyebrow when the eyes began glowing. There was a heavy thunk that pulled the girl's attention towards the snake. Several green lights were beginning to light up along its sides.

Not wanting to see what the snake was about to do, Aile slammed her hand down onto the gem. The mask then opened once again, but this time it opened the X as well. A large red gem began glowing as an X formed underneath Aile's feet.

 _ **LUMINOUS OVERDRIVE...RIDER KICK!**_

"Now jump!"

Complying with Prairie, Aile lowered herself as vents along her back opened up. She then jumped and the vents launched her high into the air. The snake followed her as its mouth began to glow green as well. As Aile began to fall the snake launched a large ball of steaming green liquid. Not wanting to hesitate and risk getting hit, Aile almost instinctively threw her leg forward.

Blue energy streamers then surrounded the girl as her falling speed seemingly doubled. She met the orb and, surprisingly, she tore straight through it. She then rocketed towards the snake as a ring formed around her ankle.

There was a flash of light as Aile's kick connected with the snake's head. There was a crunching sound as she tore through the beast's metallic hide. She then found herself landing on the ground, almost falling over as she lost all speed. Behind her a large X formed in the air, it collapsed towards the snake as its body detonated.

Standing up Aile began breathing heavily as she watched the snake's remains fall to the ground. Looking past the remains she spotted the workers, smiling when she noticed they were okay. Reaching to the switch she turned it and felt the armor vanish.

Falling to her knees she felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over her. Prairie walked over to her and sat down beside her, giving Aile a smile.

"So, your body seems to have taken to the MEGA Driver rather well."

"What...does...that mean?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that now. We'll have all the time to discuss it when I am back at the Girouette Transporter office."

"Why would you go there?"

"Didn't Giro tell you? I'm the _package_ you were supposed to collect."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

A crossover between Zx and Kamen Rider. It is almost like a revamped version of the To Love a Wing chapter.

It will be a yuri of course, yet it will take some time to get there.

Time line wise, the Mirror War took place near the end of both the Showa Era for Kamen Rider, and Zero 4 for Megaman. But that will be explained more in detail later.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
